Hiro And Gogo Forever
by King's Fanfiction
Summary: The life of Hiro, Gogo and the gang. Mostly about Hiro and Gogo and how they develop their relationship from friends to lovers.
1. An Explosion

Chapter one – **An Explosion**

It was 4'o clock in the Nerd lab. The gang has just finished class and got together in the cafeteria. Hiro and Gogo were in one side of the table while Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon were on seated on the other side of the table. It was a very busy day in the institute. There were students crowded all over the place. Everyone was looking for a place to sit down and have their meals. Hiro and Gogo were the best of friends since Hiro joined the Institute. Both of them were talking about the things they were going to tomorrow since it was going to be a Saturday. Gogo had no plans but Hiro wanted to give Baymax a complete repair to his "Vinyl Balloon Suit"(the original way Baymax was, Without the armor that Hiro made for him) since it is pretty much covered with dirt and dust and it smell like "Popcorn". Gogo really wanted to go to the theater to watch a movie with him. But then she decided to help him replace Baymax's "Balloon suit".

Just then another student came near them and asked if he could sit to them. Hiro allowed him to. The student's name was James. He looked very nervous. Gogo was very suspicious because he did not have any food to eat with him.

"Why are you here?" asked Gogo.

"Oh nothing I'm just waiting here until a friend of mine comes" he replied

"Oh ,OK"

Just then he accidently dropped a spoon which was kept right next to him on the table. He reached down to pick it up. He kept it on the table and said "oh there he is I'll be going now". And then he left then Gogo realized that there was ticking sound coming from underneath the table. She took a look and screamed.

"Bomb!"She screamed loudly.

Everyone got up and ran outside the building but Hiro fell trying to run away from the table Gogo was right behind him. She helped him up.

"Come on Hiro we need to get out of here"

"I think I just twisted my leg" He said but Gogo didn't give up on him.

She tried her best to get Hiro and herself to safety. But it was too late.

The timer reached "0" and blew up. The force of the explosion threw Gogo and Hiro to the wall. Gogo fell unconscious and Hiro was very dizzy.

He looked around and saw the instituted on fire and he felt someone fallen unconscious. He quickly realized that it was Gogo. He was unable to walk properly since he twisted his leg. But he managed to carry Gogo out of the building. Hiro was very exhausted so he put her down near a tree and called Wasabi and told him to come to him as fast as he could. When Wasabi got there he was very shocked to see Gogo unconscious.

"Help me get her to an ambulance" Hiro told to Wasabi.

Wasabi and Hiro lifted Gogo up and got her into an ambulance. Wasabi looked at Hiro and he saw him Scared to death.

"Hey don't worry Hiro, Gogo is going to be ok. After all she is one of the toughest girls in the institute."

"I hope so"

"Hey shouldn't you get your leg checked?"asked Wasabi.

"no I'm fine it should be ok by tomorrow".

"Hey can you come with me to go..."

Just then someone asked "Go where?"

It was Honey Lemon.

"Nowhere" Hiro said nervously.

"Come on Hiro everyone knows that you and Gogo are in love" She told.

"What!?"

"yea dude it was alot easier to find it out since you and Gogo always sat together no matter what you two were doing" Wasabi said

Hiro blushed and said "No it's nothing like that".

"Then what is it?" asked Honey Lemon.

"It's just friendship" Hiro said.

"Yeah I have not seen a boy and a girl who are just friends eat ice cream together while sitting on a bench"Said Wasabi

"Oh my god Hiro. You..you're growing up" Honey Lemon said happily.

"Come on guys it is something we do everyday ... I mean not everyday but rarely when there is alot of pressure from the Homework."

"Oh, so you go out with Gogo all the time ?"asked Wasabi.

"Can you imagine it Honey Lemon a 14 year old and a 17 year old having ice cream together" said Wasabi.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon laughed so hard and couldn't stop their laughter.

Embarrassed. Hiro walked back to the cafe. Where Aunt Cass jumped on him and Hugged him.

"Oh Hiro do you know how much I was worried. The incident at the institute was on the news"

"I'm ok Aunt Cass" Hiro replied with a very upset voice.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked.

"Gogo...Gogo got injured during the fire trying to save me".

"Is she critical?"

"no she is just unconscious and has bunch of cuts on her arms and back"

"Then way are you so upset. She will be fine Hiro. And she is really tough. It would take more than that to get her severely injured" she said

"No I am not worried about that. I mean isn't the guy supposed to risk his life for the girl?"He asked aunt

"Hiro did you say something about a guy and a girl?"

"No!" He said

"oh Hiro you grew up so fast" she said And gave Hiro and big hug.

"what do you mean?" He asked

"Look at you oh,You and Gogo fit perfectly together I'm so proud to have a nephew like you Hiro"

"no,no,no... We are just best friends"

"it's ok Hiro that is how a relationship develops into a marriage" Aunt Cass said excitingly to Hiro.

"Please Aunt Cass I had a very bad day already so can we talk about this later ?" He asked.

"Oh Sure. Now go get a bath and then we'll talk about it when we eat dinner" she said.

"Thanks Aunt Cass" Hiro said and went to his room and got a bath and that's when he receives a call from...Gogo.

Thanks for reading my first ever FANFICTION I will write 1 chapter every week so stay updated guys. For now this all I have for now. On next Saturday Chapter 2 will be uploaded so stay calm and read FANFICTION.

 **Guys also please check out the 2nd chapter. It is where all the adventure is. You Will Not Regret It.**

COMMENT, SHARE, LIKE AND FOLLOW MY STORY. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE TELL ME. I LOVE THE FEEDBACK.

King Pumpkin Knucklehead .

Signing out.


	2. Gogo is fine

Chapter Two - **Gogo is Fine**

Hiro just got a bath and got back into his room. It was around 8.30pm in San Fransokyo. Hiro was just about to get some sleep just then he revives a call on his phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Hiro it's me...Gogo"

"Oh thank god you are ok is there any severe injuries?" Hiro asked frightfully

"No Hiro I'm fine. The doctor said that I'll be able to check out of the hospital by Friday. Can't wait"

"Oh my god I was very worried about you and now that you're fine I can let go of my fear and get some sleep" Hiro said.

"So you were worried about me so much that you could not go to sleep?" Gogo chuckled.

"Come on Gogo it's not funny"

"I'm sorry Hiro. You are truly a friend that I will never leave"

"Promise?"

"I promise. After all you saved me from the explosion"

"But you risked your life for me. Why did you do it?" Hiro asked

"That's what friends are for Hiro. They never give up on each other"

"Do I owe you?"

"No you don't. You already repaid it"

"Thank you Gogo"

"For what?"

"For being a true Friend"

"You're welcome Hiro. Oh I have to get some sleep I'll call you tomorrow. NERD"

"OK Bye Gogo and by the way...you're a nerd too" Hiro said.

Gogo chuckled and said "Good night Hiro"

"Good night Gogo"

And after the call Hiro fell asleep knowing that Gogo was fine.

(On Friday)

Hiro was so excited to see Gogo again and since it was a Friday Hiro wanted to go out with her for a walk. But for his surprise no one was there. And just then someone scared Him.

"Booo!"

"Aaahhh" Hiro fell down

It was Gogo and she could not stop Laughing

"OH….Gogo. Why…did you…do that" Hiro was so scared he could not talk properly.

Gogo was laughing so hard that she barely could talk

"Seriously Hiro you're that scared for me"

"You gave me a heart attack!"

Gogo chuckled

"Come on get up"

"Please don't do it again I almost hurt myself" Hiro said

"OK OK….I'm sorry….Am I forgiven?"

"Well I wouldn't say"

Gogo punched Hiro hard to his elbow.

"Owwww! Gogo please stop hurting me"

Just then Gogo pulled Hiro towards her and gave him a big Hug.

"It's good to be back Hiro" Gogo said softly.

"Yeah I really missed you Gogo"

"So you ready for class?" Gogo asked

"Yes as always…. hey by the way do you have any plans for tonight"

"I was going to be working on my Bike but I figured out that I should have a bit of rest"

"Oh ok"

"Why what's the matter Hiro….. did you want to go somewhere?"

"Well I wanted to go for a walk but it's ok you should get some rest…..you'll need it"

Gogo chuckled and said "I'm just kidding Hiro I am free Tonight"

"How many Jokes can you play on me Gogo"

"As many as I want…Ohh Hiro you're so sweet"

"Thanks"

"Ok so after classes I'll come and meet you then we'll go out"

"Sure I'll see you soon Gogo"

(After Class)

"Ok so where are we going?" Gogo asked

"You'll see"

Hiro and Gogo walked to an abandoned house far away from the institute. This house was very spooky looking. Hiro and Gogo stared at the house and waited

"Are you sure about this Hiro"

"Yeah don't worry I have been here with Tadashi a lot of times"

Then they slowly walked into the house and Hiro Had a surprise for Gogo

"Remember in the morning when I scared you Hiro"

"Yeah"

"This isn't Payback right?"Gogo asked nervously.

"No of course not. If I wanted to scare you I would just hide a frog under bed"

"Ewww now that is just gross Hiro"

Hiro Chuckled

"Hey did you hear that Gogo?"

"I didn't hear anything Hiro"

Just then Hiro got pulled backwards

"Gogo!"

"Hiro! Hold on to my hand"

"No! Gogo help me!"

Hiro disappeared

"Hiro are you there?"Gogo asked very frightened

Then she turned around and saw something

She screamed and punched so hard that it fell down

"Hiro?"

(It was obviously Hiro since he wanted to Scare Gogo)

"Hiro can you hear me? Hiro!" Gogo Screamed

Hiro was very dizzy because Gogo hit him so hard.

"What were you thinking?"

"Why are there 2 Gogos?"Hiro Asked

"Ok... come on get up Hiro"

"Which one of you is real?" Hiro asked

Gogo was frightened at first but then she understood what happened and afterwards she found it very funny. Gogo tried to wake Hiro up but he was so dizzy because Gogo hit him straight on to his head.

"Hiro can you hear me?"

"Aunt Cass?"

"No it's not Aunt Cass... It's me... Gogo"

"Aunt Cass is dinner ready?"

"oh god...Hiro!"Gogo screamed

"Yeah?"

"Alright give me the 7 days of the week"

"Alright 7... Days um Spring, Summer, Fruit Salad, Barbeque Sauce, Paprika, Spaghetti, Fried Chicken.

Gogo was so under stress she shook her head.

"Oh god what am I gonna do now"

"Hey aunt Cass"

Gogo didn't want to get anymore stress so she acted like aunt Cass.

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"did I miss one day out ?"

"No Hiro those are the 7 days now let's go home"

Gogo pulled Hiro back home. When they were in front of the cafe Gogo made sure that everyone was asleep. Then she grabbed Hiro and slowly got into the Cafe then got into Hiro's room and closed the door. Hiro was still Dreaming and he was very sleepy that he fell asleep on Gogo's arms. Gogo got Hiro on the bed and Hiro fell asleep instantly.

Gogo had to sleep in Hiro's house because it was too late to walk back home.

It was around 12PM Gogo was sitting beside Hiro applying some ice to his head and also to make sure that he did not sleepwalk. After a few minutes Gogo also fell asleep after kissing Hiro goodnight.

(The next Morning)

Hiro woke up at around 9:30PM. Since it was a Saturday everyone was used to sleep-in for few extra minutes. Hiro was not aware of what happened last night because he was so dizzy. All he could remember was that he wanted to scare Gogo. So Hiro tried to get out of his bed but he could not because something was holding him down when he looked down to his chest he saw someone and after a few seconds he identified who that "Someone" was. It was Gogo and she was holding Hiro while she was asleep. Hiro froze and tried to recall how she was in his bedroom. Just then Gogo woke up

"Good Morning Hiro"

Hiro was confused

"Good morning Gogo"

"How's your head" Gogo asked

"Why what happened to my head?"Hiro asked still confused.

Gogo chuckled and asked

"Don't you remember anything that happened last night Hiro?"

"No I don't. All I remember was that I tried to scare you"

"Yeah you did scare me a lot."

"I did?"

"Yeah you did but then I punched you right in the head and you fell unconscious and started saying crazy stuff"

"I didn't say anything really crazy didn't I"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like I…" Hiro asked nervously

"You… what?" Gogo asked

"like….. I love…you?"

"So you don't love me?"Gogo asked

"No I mean….. I love you but in more of a friend"

"A Friend?"

"A best friend" Hiro said happily

"You will always be my best friend Hiro"

"Thanks Gogo"

Just then Aunt Cass Shouted

"Hiro Breakfast is ready"

"Ok Aunt Cass. be there in a second"

"Hiro do you think it is ok if I stay with you for today?" Gogo asked

"Oh sure Gogo. After we eat breakfast we'll go for a walk around town and this time I promise I won't scare you" Hiro said.

Gogo Chuckled

"OK Nerd" She said.

Hey guys I decided to upload both Chapter ONE and TWO on the same day because Chapter two is where the fun part is. So if I can I'll try to upload Chapter 3 and 4 next Saturday and if I can't I'll upload only chapter 3. But somehow it will be full of adventure and laughs and I'll try to make it feel as realistic as possible and for some Chapters I'll suggest a song that you can listen to while you read the story it will make the story come to life but I may not be able to suggest a song for every Chapter but I'll do my best to give you guys the best experience. Feel free to Like, Share, Follow and Comment. If there are any mistakes on the Chapter please tell me.

King Pumpkin Knucklehead .

Signing out.


	3. A day with Hiro

Chapter 3 - A day with Hiro

It was around 11.30 AM at Hiro's house. Hiro and Gogo ate breakfast and went out for a walk.

"So where are we going?" asked Gogo

"Well where do you want to go?"

"Um well I'd love to go to a fair or to the mall what are your plans?"

"Well I had no plans but I kinda want to buy a video game like... Call of duty" Hiro said.

"Ok then we'll go to a fair first then we'll go to the mall and then we'll play the game"

"Ok. Sure but which fair do you want to go to?"

"There is a fair nearby we'll go there"

(At the fair)

"Alright which game should we go first Hiro" Gogo asked

"Well you're the one who wanted to come here. You decide"

Gogo loved the roller coaster ride but she knew Hiro was scared of it so she thought that it would be perfect.

"Ok I have an idea but you have to close your eyes"

"Um...Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because it is surprise"

"Ok"

Gogo grabbed Hiro and ran to the roller coaster ride and got him into a cart.

"Ok Hiro, open your eyes"

"Wait is this, a roller coaster?"

"Yeah" Gogo said excitingly

"Oh this is a bad dream"

"Hold on Hiro"

And just then the ride began. It was going really, really fast.

"Whoooo... This is the best ride ever"

"Aaaahhhhh Make it stoppppp please anything but a roller coaster" Hiro screamed

"Come on Hiro enjoy it. It is not that scary"

"Oh... I'm feeling very sick"

Gogo laughed

"Here comes the 360"

" . . Oh this a really bad dream"

After the ride was over Hiro could not stand up. Gogo pulled him out of the cart and tried to get him to talk.

"Hey Hiro, Hiro wake up!"

Hiro was shivering

"Please don't ever take me to another roller coaster ride that was really no fun at all"

"Well it was alot of fun for me and by the way there is a crane machine over there"

"Ok let's make a bet. Loser does whatever the winner tells to do" Hiro said

"Well that makes it interesting" Gogo said

"Ok you go first"

It was not easy to get a toy out of the machine but in the end Gogo was the one that won.

"Yes I got one"

"Well I guess a bet is a bet" Hiro said

"Of course Hiro"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Ok after we buy your video game and after we go to the mall you have to carry me home"

"All the way home?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah all the way home from the mall"

"You are not really heavy are you?" Hiro asked.

"You'll find out eventually"

After they played a bunch of games at the fair they went to the mall. Gogo bought a new leather jacket and a pair of blue sneakers. Hiro Bought the game he wanted to buy since the beginning of the day.

And then it was time for Hiro to do what Gogo wanted.

"So are you ready?" Gogo asked

"I think so"

"Ok lift me up"

Hiro carried Gogo halfway to the cafe and stopped.

"Are you thirsty Hiro?" Gogo asked

"Yeah I could use some water"

Gogo went to a nearby shop and got Hiro an energy drink.

"Here this will help you"

"Thanks Gogo"

"So are you fit enough to carry me back home?" Gogo asked happily.

"Of course milady"

So Hiro carried Gogo back home and it was around 4.30 PM when they got near the cafe.

"Ok Hiro you can put me down now the bet is over"

"No it's not over yet"

Hiro carried Gogo up to his room.

"Hiro put me down" Gogo said while she was laughing

Hiro put Gogo down on his bed and sat down next to her while he took a little rest.

"That was really fun Hiro"

"Well yeah but the fun is still starting"

Hiro took out the disc of the new game he bought and put it in his PC and installed it.

"Hey what game did you buy?"

"Oh I bought... Call of duty 5"

"You mean World at war right?"

"Yeah have you played it?" Hiro asked

"No but I have seen it. It is really awesome"

"Well then I give you a chance to play it today"

So as Hiro told Gogo after the game finished installing Hiro started to play it. After 10 minutes Hiro finished playing the first mission and started to play the second mission. Just then Gogo got out of the bed.

"Hey you said that I could play it"

"Yeah I'll give it to you right after this mission"

"Ok but be quick"

(After another 10 minutes)

"Hiro... Can I have it now?"

"Just a sec"

Hiro was now at the 3rd mission.

"Hiro!" Gogo screamed

"Yeah ok I'm almost there and yes. Now on to mission 4"

" . now it's my turn" Gogo lifted Hiro out of the chair and started playing"

"Hey that's my game"

Hiro pulled Gogo away from the computer and continued playing.

Then Gogo pulled Hiro towards her.

"Come on Hiro we don't have to fight over a game. We can just share it"

"Ok .ok I'll play first and then you can play"

"Hey that's unfair. You played it for 30 minutes now it is my turn" Gogo said

"Not if I get the chair first" And Hiro ran towards the chair and sat on it"

"That's...it"

Gogo jumped on Hiro and both of them fell from the chair.

"Oh that really...really hurt" Hiro said

Gogo chuckled and said

"Can I play the game now Hiro?"

"Ok ok you win. You can get off me now"

Gogo got up and helped Hiro.

"Oh that really hurt"

"I'm sorry Hiro"

"Well you can play the game for a while then we'll go have dinner. After we eat dinner we'll complete the game"

"Sure Hiro" Gogo said happily.

 **I was really happy that I got alot of views on my other 2 chapters. I learned that I should include more conversations in the chapter so it will be more life-like. So I tried to fix my mistake in chapter 2 which got a very good review. So I decided to make the chapter 3 with a bit of more fun. So chapter 4 will be there by Thursday or if you guys are lucky it might be there by Wednesday. So stay calm and Favorite, Review and Follow my story.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out.


	4. A night with Hiro

Chapter Four – **A Night with Hiro**

It was about 7.30 PM at Hiro's house. Hiro and Gogo were still playing Call of Duty – World at War. Aunt Cass shouted

"Hiro dinner is ready"

Gogo was still playing the 6th mission

"Gogo come on we'll play it after we eat dinner" Hiro said

"Ok just a sec"

"Gogo….."

"Yup almost there…. yes! I blew it up"

"Ok great can we go and have dinner now"

"Are you hungry" Gogo asked

"Kinda"

"Ok so you go and have dinner and I'll be there in a few minutes"

"What…. I can't have dinner without you… I mean"

"What do you mean you can't have dinner without me"

"Because you are the guest"

"Guest?"

"Yeah"

"So you can't have dinner without me because I am the …Guest"

"No No No you are way more than that to me but I mean"

"Hiro….. You are hiding something from me aren't you?"

"No"

"Tell me the truth"

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Is it the L word?"

"What do you mean by the L word?"

"I'll help you with that"

Gogo gave a slightly painful shot to Hiro's shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

Just then Baymax activated

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Baymax can you explain what is Love to Hiro"

"Love…..the feeling of attraction or affection to someone or something"

"What! Ok that's enough for one day. Time to shrink now"

"Love can mostly be developed from friendships and…"

"Ok Baymax I'm satisfied with my care"

"So do you have an idea of what I just asked you?" Gogo asked

"What? You think that I'm in Love with you?"

"Well that's what I think"

"Oh Ok ok I….do love you but not in a romantic way"

"Then in what way do you love me?"

"I love you as a…Friend"

"Seriously Hiro just tell me the truth I don't mind it"

"Ok I truly am in love with you…. There I said it" Hiro said it out loud

Aunt Cass overheard it

"Hiro?"

"Yeah Aunt Cass?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Um no one I'm just talking to myself"

"Great now Aunt Cass even knows that I am in love with you"

Just then Gogo gave a big slap to Hiro

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for lying to me and this"

Gogo pulled Hiro toward her and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is for telling me the truth"

"You're not mad at me for shouting at you?" Hiro asked

"No not anymore"

"Hiro aren't you eating Dinner?" Aunt Cass shouted

"Alright I'm coming Aunt Cass"

"Hey want to make another bet?" Gogo asked

"Of course Milady"

"Ok the last person to get to the dinner table has to sleep on the couch"

"Ok we'll see"

And after a few seconds Hiro turned around and ran to the table but he was not able get to the table because Gogo pulled him from behind and in the end Gogo won….again.

"Hey you cheated" Hiro said

"Well I said that that last person to get to the dinner table would have to sleep on the couch"

"So you get to sleep on my bed and I have to sleep on the couch?"

"A bet is a bet" Gogo said

"Fine…."

After they ate dinner they went back upstairs to play the game and at around 11.30PM Hiro and Gogo reached the last mission

"Ok so I think this should be the last mission"

"How do you know?" Gogo asked

"Because they are at the end of the war"

"You mean Russia and Germany right"

"Yeah and since it is the last mission we'll play it play half of the mission and I'll play the other half" Hiro said

"Ok cool"

So in the end Hiro and Gogo finished the game and Gogo got up and jumped onto the bed but then Hiro found out that there was another mission in the mission selection menu.

"Hey Gogo check this out"

It was a mini game and what you have to do is to survive in a building while there were Nazi zombies coming to eat you.

"Wow this is awesome" Hiro said

"Hiro you shouldn't be playing that right now it is 12.00PM"

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Hiro you'll have nightmares"

"I am not afraid of this mini game it is a bit hard but it is cool"

Hiro played up to the 3rd round and turned the computer off.

"All right… good night Gogo"

"Where are you going?"

"To the couch. Don't you remember the bet?"

"Yeah so?"

"A bet is a bet so I'm sleeping on the couch"

Just as Hiro turned around and started walking out of the room Gogo got up from the bed and pulled Hiro toward her in the end Hiro fell right on top of Gogo.

Gogo and Hiro were laughing a lot

"Gogo!"

"Yeah Hiro"

"Why did you do that?"

"What you really think I'm going to let you sleep alone on a couch?"

"Well that's what you said"

"Hiro I'm never letting you stay alone. I'll always be there for you"

"Thanks Gogo"

And so Hiro and Gogo kept talking about all the things that happened today.

"Good night Hiro"

"Good night Gogo"

"Try not to cuddle me while you are sleeping Hiro" Gogo said

"What?"

Gogo chuckled

"I'm just joking Hiro"

And after that Gogo kissed Hiro good night and both of them fell asleep

(At around 1.30PM)

Hiro started to talk

"No No don't come near me I'm too young to die. Go away"

(Of course he is having a nightmare just like Gogo said)

"NOOOOO he's after me. Die die die."

Just then Gogo heard Hiro and she woke up (Half awake, half asleep).

"What….are you…doing Hiro?"

"Aaaahhhh he's eating my arm"

Now Gogo was fully awake

"Hiro wake up!"Gogo shouted

"Noooooo! He's eating me! I'm dying"

And with that Hiro grabbed Gogo and pushed her from the bed and in the end both of them fell on to the ground.

"Ohhhhhh, My head" Gogo said out loud

Hiro finally got awake

"Huh what happened?"

"I told you not to play that mini game" Gogo said

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Gogo are you hurt?"

"Are you blind?"

"Um….No"

"You pushed me from the bed and you fell on top of me and I knocked my head on the floor"

"Oh no Come on get up"

Hiro helped Gogo get up and got her to sit on the bed

"You wait right here I'll go and get some ice"

"No Hiro I'm fine let's just get back to sleep"

"Gogo I know it hurts a lot. I'll just put some ice on your head it won't take long"

"Ok Doc"

Hiro ran downstairs to get some Ice and in the mean time Gogo took this opportunity to play a prank on Hiro.

Hiro returns with the ice

"Ok Gogo here you go"

But Hiro was shocked to see Gogo unconscious.

"Gogo Gogo can you hear me?. Oh my god what have I done!"

(Of course Gogo was awake and she was listening to Hiro)

"Gogo wake up!"

(Gogo was trying her best not to laugh)

"What am I going to do I can't tell Aunt Cass that I Slept with Gogo on the same bed….She'll kill me"

(And when Gogo heard that she burst out laughing)

"Gogo?"

"Your Aunt will kill you?" Gogo was laughing so hard she could not talk properly

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"Come here"

Gogo pulled Hiro toward her and gave him a big hug.

"Gogo you can let go of me now. You're squeezing me"

"Oh Hiro I love you so much"

"And I love you too now let me apply some ice to your head"

And then Hiro applies the ice

"There… are you feeling a bit better now?"

"I really do"

Hiro got onto the bed and was trying to go to sleep but he couldn't because he thought that he will hurt Gogo again. Just then Gogo turned towards Hiro and said

"Hiro if you feel scared you can hold my hand"

"No I'm not scared"

"Well you do look like you are scared"

"Well I'm scared that I might….hurt you again"

"Don't worry Hiro I'll be fine and…if you are not able to sleep you….can cuddle me"

"What?"

"It's ok Hiro and I don't mind it at all"

And somehow Hiro did what Gogo told him to do and in somehow both of them fell asleep.

The night passed and day arrived. Aunt Cass woke up and found out that there was no ice in the freezer.

"Hiro did you take ice from the freezer?"

Hiro and Gogo were still asleep

Aunt Cass did not get a reply so she walked up to Hiro's room and she could not believe her eyes when she saw Hiro and Gogo.

 **That's it for the 4** **th** **chapter which I consider as the longest chapter out of the first 3 chapters. I wrote this chapter for 4 hours straight. So I hope you like my story and I think that it would be better if you follow my story because most of the time would I add a new chapter every day. And as always Favorite, Review and Share my story. Thanks for reading.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing Out


	5. A good party and a great dance

Chapter 5 – A good party and a Great dance

 **Before you guys continue reading I want to tell you guys th** **at I have tried my** **so best to give this chapter a life-like feel. Ok so welcome to my 5th Chapter. Enjoy!**

"Good morning Hiro"

"Good morning Gogo. Are you feeling better now?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Yeah pretty much" Gogo said in a very cheerful way

Just then Gogo's phone received a voicemail from Fred.

"What is it?"Hiro asked

"It's a voicemail from Fred"

Then Gogo opened the voicemail.

"Hey Gogo it's Fred here I wanted to inform you that there is going to be party at my house today at around 6:00PM. You can wear whatever you want and if you can please inform Hiro as well. Thanks"

"So are you going to the party Gogo?"

"Well I guess yeah I don't have anything to do today so yeah I'll be going. What about you?"

"Well if you're going I'm going too"

"Well what if I don't go?" Gogo asked

"Then…..um…" Hiro ran out of words

"Come on Hiro is it that hard to answer a simple question?"

"Well the truth is that there is no fun in anything if you are not there" Hiro answered cheerfully

Just then Gogo threw a pillow at Hiro

"Nerd!" Gogo said

"Well we both go to the same school so it means were both Nerds" and then Hiro picked up a pillow and threw it to Gogo

"So you want to start a pillow fight don't you Hiro?"

"Yeah and I will prove that I am can beat you"

"And if you don't?" Gogo asked in a happy way

"Same thing as always….. Loser does what the winner wants"

"Ok cool so are you ready"

"Ready as always" Hiro said with confidence

"Heads up!" Gogo threw the Pillow so hard that Hiro got thrown backwards on to the bed.

"Oh my God!. Are you ok Hiro?" Gogo asked while she was laughing

"Is my nose straight?" Hiro asked

Gogo chuckled

"Your nose is ok Hiro"

"Thank god" Hiro was planning to give Gogo a surprise attack so he waited till the perfect time.

"Ok so I win again" Gogo said cheerfully

"Not yet!" Hiro grabbed a pillow and pushed Gogo towards the bed and she could not get up….. Easily

As Hiro pinned Gogo to the bed Gogo tried her best to free herself. So Gogo grabbed Hiro and hugged him so Hiro let go of her and Gogo took this opportunity to try and defeat Hiro. So she rolled over and now it was Hiro who got pinned down.

"Wow I never thought that you could get out of that"

"It's simple Hiro were both nerds!"

"Which….. means?"

"Both of us are almost the same"

"Really" Hiro asked

"Of course Hiro. So do I win?"

"Nope"

Then Hiro got hold of Gogo and rolled to the end of the bed where he almost fell but it was Gogo who saved him.

"So do I win now" Gogo asked

"Ok Ok you win. Please pull me up now!"

"OK"

Gogo pulled Hiro back onto the bed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best friend I ever had Hiro" Gogo said

"And….. you are the best friend that I thought I'd never have"

"What?"

"I love you Gogo"

"I love you too Hiro"

"Oh we should get ready"

"Ok sure"

(At the Party)

Hiro did get there early to help Fred and Wasabi but Gogo had something special for Hiro. All of them were wearing casuals.

Somehow the party started and everything was going fine until Honey lemon said

"Hiro!"

"Yeah?"

"There is a call for you in Fred's room"

"What? Who would be calling me right now?"

Then Hiro walked up to Fred's room and he was unable to believe his eyes. It was Gogo and she was wearing a black and purple color dress.

"Gogo?"

"Hey Hiro… How do I look?"

"You look…..Beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Is this why you stayed at home" Hiro asked

"Well I needed time to get dressed and I wanted to give you a surprise so yeah it was the best idea I had at the time"

"Oh by the way was there a call for me on Fred's telephone?"

"No there is no call for you. I got Honey Lemon to tell you that you got a call"

And in that moment Hiro and Gogo heard a song starting to play and Gogo expected something from Hiro.

"May I have this dance Milady?"

"Of course"

So Hiro took a deep breath before attempting to dance with Gogo then he got ready

"Are you ready Hiro?" Gogo asked

"Ready as always"

And then Hiro started to dance and both of them forgot about their surrounding and continued to dance. Hiro had practiced to dance just before leaving home so he was not the best but Gogo always loves Hiro no matter what it was.

Hiro tried to show Gogo that he could dance better than her so he started to move his feet all over the floor and somehow he made Gogo slip and fall to a couch nearby. But Gogo grabbed hold of Hiro before falling so Hiro fell as well.

Hiro and Gogo were laughing and giggling together

"Hiro get off me" Gogo said as she was laughing

Hiro couldn't reply because he was laughing so hard

"Hey Hiro do you remember the bet we had in the morning?" Gogo asked

"Yeah….."Hiro said nervously

"I won right so it means that you have to do whatever I want"

"Ok…..so what do you want me to do?"

"Well let's see…..alright I got something"

"Ok so what is it?" Hiro asked

"You have to…Kiss me"

"What?"

"Well you have to do whatever I want so yeah"

"Can't I do something else?"

"A bet is a bet Hiro"

"Alright fine" Hiro took a deep breath and gave Gogo a kiss on to her cheek

"Was it that hard?" Gogo asked

"Kinda"

Just then Gogo pulled Hiro toward her and gave him a big kiss on to his cheek.

And then Hiro rested his head on her head and both of them closed their eyes until they saw a camera flash.

It was of course Honey Lemon.

 **That's it for the 5** **th** **chapter and I hope to upload chapter 6 tomorrow** **. Favourite, Follow and Review my story.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out


	6. Spending the night before school

Chapter 6 – Spending the night before school

Hiro and Gogo were enjoying their time together. They danced, talked, Kissed and hugged. They were in their own world until they saw a camera flash. Of course there is only one girl in the gang that would always take photos.

"Honey Lemon?" Hiro and Gogo said loudly and got up from the couch

"Awwww you guys look perfect together" Honey Lemon said

"Please don't tell anyone Honey" Gogo said

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me"

"Thanks Honey"

"Hey are you two coming down stairs?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes" Hiro said

"Ok!"

"That was very close Gogo"

"Well it's a good thing that Honey Lemon is very sweet"

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" Hiro asked

"Well I kinda wish that tomorrow was a holiday"

"Really ? Why?"

"Because I could hang out with you" Gogo said

"Well we can hang out after school"

"But I mean that it would be great if I could hang out with you for an entire day"

"Oh. So that you can get me to Kiss you again?" Hiro asked in a funny way

Then Gogo punched him in the elbow

"Don't act like you didn't like it Hiro" Gogo said as she chuckled

"Well I did enjoy it…a bit"

"Hey do you want to do something fun?" Gogo asked excitingly

"Ok. Sure"

"Ok. Close your eyes"

Gogo ran to her backpack and got two laptops. One was hers and the other was Hiro's.

Gogo sat next to Hiro

"Ok open your eyes now Hiro"

"My my laptop"

"I was thinking that maybe we could play a Game together"

"Ok… so you want to play a multi-player game?"

"Yeah of course Hiro" Gogo said cheerfully

"Ok so how about Call of duty"

"Ok anything that is enjoyable"

Hiro and Gogo got ready to start playing and in a few minutes they started a game

"Gogo you move to the left I'll go to the right and throw a grenade"

"No you move to the left I'll go right and throw a special grenade"

"No you move to the left" Hiro said

"No you move to the left you don't have enough grenades"

"Of course I have Grenades " Hiro said

"Not anymore"

Gogo ran a bit far from Hiro and threw the last grenade she had and of course Hiro died.

"Hey that is unfair you are not supposed to kill your partner in a war" Hiro said

"oh come on Hiro it's just a game"

"No….it's…not" Hiro kept his laptop on a table and began to chase Gogo around the room

Gogo kept her laptop on the table as well and ran to the rooftop where she got cornered.

"You have nowhere to run now" Hiro said cheerfully

"Are you sure about that Hiro?"

Gogo Jumped on Hiro and Both of them fell down

"Oh…..that hurt a lot!"

"Sorry Hiro" Gogo said and helped Hiro get up. So wanna make another bet Hiro. You have to catch me in One minute and if can't catch me in that time I win"

"Ok but I want a little break"

"Ok sure"

Hiro did not really want a break. All he wanted was to trick Gogo so he could win the bet (Since he never really won a single bet)

So Hiro told Gogo to help him sit on the couch and that's when he tried to catch her. So he jumped toward her but as always Gogo was always staying aware of her surroundings. So she knew that Hiro could try to trick her so she ran to a corner of the room as soon as Hiro jumped at her.

"Nice try Hiro"

"It's not over yet Gogo"

Hiro got up and ran around the room but after a few seconds Hiro tried to go as fast as he could and somehow he caught Gogo in 47 seconds.

"Ok you win this time Hiro"

Hiro and Gogo were breathing very heavily. Especially Hiro since he had to run a lot faster than before.

"Oh wow I need… some water I can't …..breathe"

"Oh ok just a second" Gogo said

Gogo got a glass of water and ran towards Hiro.

"Ok here you go"

"Oh thanks" Then Hiro drank the entire glass of water and kept it on the table.

Then Gogo kept her hand on Hiro's chest and she felt that his heart was beating very fast.

"You really need to get a little bit of rest Hiro"

"Rest? Why do I need rest when I got you?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means… that… you are more important to me than rest"

"Really Hiro?"

"Yeah"

"But you should get some rest because if you don't it's not good for your health and hey what about the bet?"

"Oh I almost forgot it anyway so let's see…. what can I tell you to do?"

"Well I know what you're thinking Hiro"

"You do?"

"You're trying to get me to Kiss you…..right?"

"You could say that"

Gogo was really happy that she has a friend like Hiro so she wanted to show him how much she loves him so she went near Hiro and Kissed him tightly on the cheek(enough to leave a mark on his Cheek).

When Gogo looked at Hiro she chuckled

"What's so funny?" Hiro asked

"You should wipe that lipstick from your cheek"

"Oh. Thanks Gogo"

"So we'll go down and stay there for a while and then we'll go home" Gogo said

"You are going to your house right?"

"I know Hiro but I told mom that I will be there by 12:00pm"

"It's ok Gogo we'll hang out again on the next Friday"

"Yeah for sure. You know Hiro you are way better than a nerd"

"Thanks Gogo"

(After the party)

"So you got everything right Gogo" Hiro asked

"Actually I think I am forgetting something"

"What is it?"

Gogo kept her stuff on the ground and gave Hiro a big hug.

"Thanks Hiro"

"For what?"

"For being my best friend"

"I love you Gogo"

"I love you too Hiro. See you at school tomorrow"

Hiro turned around and started to walk back home But Gogo ran back to Hiro and gave him another hug.

"Last Hug" Gogo said

"So you are trying to copy Aunt Cass now?" Hiro laughed as he asked Gogo

"Maybe" Gogo chuckled

"See you tomorrow Gogo"

"Bye Hiro"

Gogo got on to her bike and started to ride back to her home and Hiro started to walk back home and both of them could not wait until the next Friday arrives.

 **That's it for the 6** **th** **chapter** **and I know that this chapter was not the best but to fill up the gap I will upload chapter 7 today it self and chapter 8** **on Sunday I'm taking a little break. Follow, Favorite and Review my story.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out


	7. Yet another Night out with Hiro

Chapter 7 -Yet another Night out with Hiro

Hiro and Gogo were waiting till Friday arrived and finally their wait is over. It was around 3:30 PM.

"Oh thank god it's Friday I can't wait to meet Gogo hopefully she is pretty excited" Hiro said to himself

"Hiro waited in the entrance of the institute until….."

"Hey Hiro!"

"Oh there you are I been waiting for a very long time until you got here" Hiro said

"Was it worth the wait?"

"Of course Gogo"

"So where are we going today Hiro?" Gogo was very excited

"You'll find out eventually"

"You're gonna try and scare me again aren't you?"

"No why would I do that? The last time I did that you knocked me out"

Gogo Chuckled

"Yeah now that was fun" Gogo said

"But today I have a surprise for you Gogo"

"Really Hiro? What is it?"

"But you have to close your eyes"

"Ok but don't try to do anything stupid Hiro"

"I promise you will not regret it"

And so Hiro took hold of Gogo's hand and pulled her as he ran to a nearby shop.

"Ok Gogo you wait here I'll be right back"

"Ok Hiro"

Hiro ran into the shop and returned with a small gift to Gogo.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Gogo"

Gogo slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Hiro she thought that it was a joke

Hiro gave a small but long box to Gogo

"What is in this box Hiro?"

"Go ahead…. Open it"

"You are not trying to propose to me are you Hiro"

"What!"

Gogo chuckled

"I'm joking Hiro"

"Come on Gogo…open it"

"Ok…..here goes"

Gogo slowly opened the box and her eyes could not believe it.

"Hiro is this…. for me?" Gogo asked

"Of course Gogo"

"Oh… I love you so much Hiro!"

Then Gogo gave Hiro a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek

Hiro had given Gogo a gold and black color pen but it was a very beautiful and was made of a very special type of steel. And what made it really interesting was that it had a built-in USB flash drive and there was an engraving which was why Gogo loved it.

"Best Friends Forever" Gogo read the engraving

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Hiro"

"Thanks Gogo"

"Hiro….."

"Yeah Gogo"

"I should be the one to thank you"

"But I mean that if you didn't like it would not be a perfect gift"

"Awww you're really sweet Hiro"

"So are you ready for a night of fun with me?"

"Of course Hiro"

"Ok then let's not waste time"

Hiro and Gogo walked to the mall and started to look around.

"Hey Gogo check this out"

"What is it Hiro?"

"It's a motion sensor for the PC"

"You mean like the one on the Xbox"

"Yeah just like the Xbox Kinect"

"So you can play interactive games on the PC using that sensor"

"Exactly"

"Well how much is it?"

"Well… it is certainly a price that we can't afford so there is no use of asking"

"Oh I wish that I could buy it for you"

"Oh no Gogo I don't want it and I don't want you to spend your money on buying my stuff"

"Well I really want to give you something….after all if you had not taken me out on last Friday I would not have had any fun at all"

"It's ok Gogo you can give me something for my birthday but don't waste your money ok"

"Hiro I would never be wasting my money if I bought something for you because I know that you will never hate what I give to you"

"That is 100% true Gogo"

"Hey what else are you thinking of buying?"

"Well….. Have you ever heard about Minecraft?"

"Oh that game I love I played it for an entire day with honey lemon"

"So you have experience playing it?"

"Yeah and if you need help I'll teach you how to play it and you will need to remember some crafting recipes"

"Crafting recipes?"

"I mean like if you want to make a sword you have to use the correct materials in a certain pattern in a crafting table"

"Ok all I understood from that was that you have to use correct materials in a correct way"

"You know Hiro I think that it would be better if you play it with me first"

"Of course Gogo"

"So shall we go home now?"

"Ok sure oh and we'll get some food on the way as well"

"Ok that sounds interesting"

Hiro and Gogo went out of the mall after buying two activation codes for Minecraft and Hiro also bought two friendship bands which Gogo doesn't know about.

On the way back to Hiro's house Gogo bought two ice cream cones and two tacos. One for her and one for Hiro.

Hiro was talking about how he was able to win all of those bot fights back before he joined the institute. Gogo was listening very excitingly.

"So you got more money from the fights by losing on the first round and then winning on the 2nd round"

"Yeah but I never really got any money from the bot fights"

"How come?"

"Well you do know that bot fighting is illegal right?"

"Of course"

"So every time I win a fight and after I get the money I always get arrested…along with Tadashi who always tries to save me"

"Wait…..how many times have you arrested?"

"Well only two times but I have fought and won around 10 fights"

"Have I ever told you that I got a speeding ticket?"

"What how can you get a speeding ticket you don't own a vehicle"

"Yeah but I still ride as fast as a plane with my bike"

"Oh… ok"

When Hiro and Gogo got close to the cafe Hiro grabbed Gogo by the hand and suddenly he lifted her up and started to carry her into the café and up to his room.

Gogo was giggling

"Hiro…Put me down"

When Hiro got to his room he kept Gogo on his chair and took her hand and gave her one of the friendship bands he bought at the mall.

Gogo looked at it and jumped at Hiro to hug him but Hiro lost balance and both of them fell onto the bed.

"Now we're both nerds" Hiro said as he showed his friendship band to Gogo.

"Yes we are"

Then both of them performed a fist bump.

"Good night Hiro" Gogo said as she yawned

"Good night Gogo"

Then Hiro kissed Gogo good night and then both of them fell asleep.

 **That's it for the 7** **th** **chapter and I tried to make the conversations between Hiro and Gogo as sweet as possible so I hope that I have done a good job** **and also chapter 8 will be uploaded on** **Sunday I'm taking a little break I have been writing a chapter every day and if there are any mistakes please tell me. I'm trying to improve my creativity and I'm trying to fix my mistakes that I do when I write or type English. So Follow, Favorite and Review my story and if you want you can share my story.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out


	8. Hot Sauce Challenge

Chapter 8 - Hot sauce Challenge

On Saturday morning around 10:30 am Hiro and Gogo got up and got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast and when they had finished eating breakfast Aunt Cass asked Hiro to go to a Supermarket and buy some stuff and Aunt Cass did not ask Gogo to go with Hiro but today Gogo wanted to go with Hiro and after a few minutes then they left the cafe.

"So what are the stuff that Aunt Cass asked you to bring?" Gogo asked

"Well let's see um...Flour, Sugar, Milk, Chocolate sauce, Icing sugar, Baking powder, Vegetables and some fruits"

"Have you ever gone to the supermarket alone?"

"Well I have gone alone about 3-4 times so yeah and by the way why did you come with me?. You could have rested or played a game on my computer"

"Well I thought that it would be awesome if you had some company" Gogo said happily

"Yeah it is kinda boring going on walk alone"

Gogo chuckled

After a 30 minute walk Hiro and Gogo finally arrived at the super market.

Gogo got a basket and followed Hiro while he was finding the items Aunt Cass asked for.

"Alright now all we have left is chocolate sauce and icing sugar" Hiro said

Then Hiro and Gogo searched for the chocolate sauce and after a while Hiro finally found it but then Gogo saw something that gave her an idea.

"Hey Hiro look at this"

"What is it?" Hiro asked

"Hot sauce"

"So what are you thinking to do with it"

"Well I'm thinking about a challenge"

"Ok I'm in as long it is not a bet" Hiro said

"Oh no no no this is not a bet... All you have to do is win the challenge"

"Ok so what is this Challenge?"

"Ok so you have to eat 1 teaspoon of hot sauce and play up to level 5 of Super Mario World within 15 minutes"

"Really? that old game?" Hiro asked

"Hiro…stop being overconfident It is a lot harder than you think!"

"We'll see" Hiro said

So then they bought the items and headed back home and after Hiro gave Aunt Cass the items she wanted Gogo pulled Hiro upstairs and got him to sit on his bed.

"Ok you ready?" Gogo asked excitingly

"Yeah"

"Alright...1 teaspoon of hot sauce"

Then Gogo fed Hiro some hot sauce and in a few seconds it started to burn inside Hiro's mouth.

"Oh...oh...it burns"

Gogo gave her mobile phone to Hiro

"Alright start playing Hiro"

"What! How can I play when this sauce is burning in my mouth?"

"Well that's why it's called a challenge" Gogo said

"Oh fine… ok here is the loading screen and here we are…..ok new game"

"Don't talk too much Hiro" Gogo said

"Why what's the" * **Hiccup** *

Gogo tried her best not to laugh but Hiro could not stop his hiccups. One after the other it continued so Gogo burst out laughing.

"Oh * **Hiccup** * No * **Hiccup** * this is * **Hiccup** * not Good"

"Oh Hiro you * **Laughs** * you are the best" Gogo said as she was laughing hard

"Don't * **Hiccup** * laugh Gogo * **Hiccup** * it's not * **Hiccup** * funny"

"Oh come on Hiro you are still on level 2"

"It's really * **Hiccup** * hard to * **Hiccup** * play like this"

"I told you Hiro" Gogo said

After the 3rd level Hiro gave up and drank a lot of water

Then it was Gogo's turn

"Alright Hiro…1 teaspoon"

"Here you go"

"Oh now that really burns"

"Yeah…..now do you have an idea of what I went through"

"Oh yeah I * **Hiccup** *"

Hiro laughs

"Now that… is really funny"

"Hiro stop * **Hiccup** * making * **Hiccup** * fun of me"

Hiro could not stop laughing and somehow Gogo finished the 5th level in 13 minutes and Hiro accepted that Gogo won the challenge.

"Yes! * **Hiccup** * I completed the * **Hiccup** * 5th level"

"Well congratulations Milady"

"Hiro * **Hiccup** * please can you get some * **Hiccup** * water for me"

"Oh sure just a second"

After Hiro gave the water to Gogo he too sat next to her on the bed.

"Are felling better now?" Hiro asked Gogo

"Oh a lot better * **Hiccup** *"

Hiro laughs again

"Hiro can you stop laughing at me?* **Hiccup** *"

But Hiro laughed yet again and this time Gogo got up

"That's…It"

Then Gogo started to chase Hiro around the room

Both of them were laughing in the happiest way until Hiro gave up running because he was extremely tired and just then Gogo smiled and hugged Hiro but Hiro lost balance and both of them fell onto the bed.

Gogo chuckled

"So shall we go out to watch the sunset today" Gogo asked

"The Sunset? It's still 3:00 PM Gogo"

"I know Hiro but I mean at around 5:30 PM"

"But what are we going to do now?"

"Well when we have lunch it's going to be at least 4:00PM then we'll go out"

"Ok sweet"

Then after they ate lunch both of them went out.

Gogo wanted to watch the sunset in front of the San Fransokyo Bridge so Hiro took her there on the bus. On the way Hiro and Gogo were talking happily together. When they got down Hiro asked Gogo

"Hey shall we get some ice cream Gogo?"

"Well it's your choice Hiro" Gogo said

"Ok .Which flavor do you want?" Hiro asked

"Mmmmmmm…. I don't know ohhhhh how about Chocolate?"

"Ok then it's one Chocolate and one Vanilla" Hiro said to the shop keeper

"Ok here you go" then after the shop keeper gave the ice cream Hiro paid the money.

"This is really good Hiro thank you very much Hiro"

"You're welcome Gogo"

"Hiro…"

"Yeah"

"You are the best friend I ever had and I am very lucky to have you as my best friend"

"Well I would never have the confidence if you weren't there"

"You could say that"

Then Hiro and Gogo sat on a bench nearby

Then Gogo rested her head on Hiro's shoulder and both of them enjoyed the setting sun.

Then afterwards Hiro and Gogo came back home and ate dinner and both of them got a bath and after Gogo kissed Hiro good night both of them fell asleep.

 **That's it for the 8th** **chapter and I hope that I have done a good job** **and also chapter 9 will be uploaded on** **Tuesday or Wednesday and I know that the last bit was a bit fast paced but don't worry Chapter 9 will be awesome. I promise If there are any mistakes please tell me. I'm trying to improve my English. So Follow, Favorite and Review my story and if you want you can share my story.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out


	9. Too much ice Cream and a Scary movie

Chapter Nine – Too much Ice cream and a Very scary Movie

It was a beautiful Sunday morning…Hiro and Gogo were still a sleep.

Hiro was holding Gogo in his arms and then Gogo woke up

She slowly opened her eyes and turned around and then she saw Hiro. Still sleeping

Gogo took a look at the time and thought that it would be best if she woke up Hiro

Gogo taps on Hiro's hand

"Hiro…wake up" Gogo said softly

"What?" Hiro said when he opened his eyes

Gogo chuckled

"Wake up Hiro"

"Ok…." And then Hiro closed his eyes again and got back to sleeping

Gogo didn't want to immediately wake up Hiro so she waited another 5 minutes

(5 minutes later)

"Ok Hiro it's 10:24am time to wake up"

"I don't want to…." Hiro said while he was keeping his head on Gogo's arm

"Wakey Wakey Hiro" Gogo said

"I don't want to"

"Then Gogo took a pillow and softly threw it on to Hiro's face"

"Gogo please stop waking me up. I'll wake up in another 10 minutes"

Then Gogo grabbed Hiro and shook him and that made him get up

"Gogo I told that I would get up in 10 minutes"

"Well you are taking forever"

"Ok ok I'll get up just give me a few more minutes"

Then Hiro turned around and tried to sleep again but Gogo did not let him

Gogo got some water and sprinkled a bit of water on Hiro's face

"Hey hey what are you doing?"

Gogo chuckled

"Waking you up" Gogo said

Hiro could not go back to sleep now because he was no longer sleepy

"Are you fully awake now?"

"Yes…. I am now"

"Good"

The Gogo got a tissue and wiped the water from Hiro's face

"So um what are we going to do today?" Gogo asked excitingly from Hiro

"Well how about we go to the Movie store today"

"What are you going to buy?"

"Mmmmmm I don't know"

"Are you going to buy Romeo and Juliet?" Gogo said as she chuckled

"What! No no I would never buy that movie"

"Have you seen it?"

"No… but I do know that both of them die in the end"

"Yeah it is really sad"

"I have a question for you but you have to answer it" Hiro said

"Ok what is it?"

"Ok…..If you were to fall in love with someone who would it be?"

"What!"Gogo said when she realized what Hiro had asked her

"I'm just asking"

"Hiro….. I…. I don't have an interest in love"

"Really"

"I would never lie to you Hiro"

"Then why are your cheeks becoming red?"

"Hiro…."

"Just tell me the truth…. I don't mind if you're in love with me"

"I told you Hiro I…..wait did you just say…..oh I get it now" Gogo said

"Get what?"

"You have a crush on me…. Don't you Hiro"

Hiro's face started to become red

"Well….yeah" Hiro said nervously

"Wow… a 14 year old falling in love with a 17 year old"

"You are not mad at me are you Gogo?"

"Of course not Hiro you told me the truth and I didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with all the time you and I have spent together in the past few days I… Kind of started to like you and then it became a crush and…. You're not a bad person to spend time with and every time you stayed with me you took away the darkness away and you gave me….the most fun I ever had in my life"

"Wow…. that is pure poetry" Hiro said

Gogo chuckled

"Stop making jokes Hiro"

"Hey come on let's eat breakfast and go out"

"Ok sure"

And after they ate breakfast they went to the movie store

"So what are you buying?" Gogo asked

"Well how about…World War Z?"

"Well it's your choice"

"Ok and are you thinking of buying anything?" Hiro asked

"Oh I saw something around here oh here it is"

" **Wrong Turn** ….hey isn't that a horror movie?"

"I don't actually know….. but Wasabi and Fred watched it once and they said that it was awesome"

"Ok oh wait wait what is the rating"

"Rating?" Gogo asked

"Whether the film is Pg or Pg 13 or something"

"Oh ok it says… R"

"Wait R means Restricted. Are you sure that you want to buy that Gogo?"

"Well it shouldn't be that bad and besides how scary can a movie be?"

"Ok then"

And then after wards Hiro and Gogo stopped near an ice cream shop and Hiro challenged Gogo

"Ok so you have to beat me by eating more ice creams than me"

"Ok so what will happen if I win?" Gogo asked

"We'll watch your movie first"

"Ok then"

Then both of them started to eat ice cream cones. Hiro stopped after he ate 11 ice cream cones but Gogo continued to eat up to 20 cones of ice cream and all the ice cream cones she ate had 2 scoops of ice cream.

"Oh my brain….it's completely frozen" Gogo said

"Oh here drink some water it'll help you"

"Thanks Hiro"

Then both of them headed back home and at around 6:30 pm Hiro and Gogo ate dinner and went up stairs to watch the movies they had bought.

And even though Gogo won the Bet she allowed Hiro to play his movie first. So Hiro and Gogo were sitting on the bed while they were watching World war Z

There were a bunch of Jump scares in the movie and every time there was a jump scare Gogo would grab on to Hiro's hand…Tightly.

"Are you scared Gogo?" Hiro asked

"Well a bit are you not scared?"

"I am but not a lot"

And after the movie was over it was 9:00PM so Hiro asked Gogo

"So are you ready to watch the second movie?"

"Of course Hiro"

Then Hiro put in the disc and then it started to play

"Gogo"

"Yeah Hiro?"

"This is really scary are you sure that we should watch this?"

"Don't worry Hiro I cannot be that ba….."

And just then something that was scary enough to make Hiro and Gogo scream very very loud showed up on the screen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Hiro and Gogo screamed.

"Turn it off Hiro!" Gogo screamed

"Ok!"

And after Hiro turned the TV off Gogo buried her face into Hiro's shoulder and started to cry.

"Ohhhh I don't want to see it anymore…" Gogo said while she was crying

Hiro was unable to speak because his heart was beating so fast that he could feel it like it was exploding in his chest.

Just then Aunt Cass came running upstairs

"Are you two okay?"

Hiro was finally able to talk

"Yeah Aunt Cass were ok"

"Then why did I hear you two scream"

"Oh we were just watching a movie and um… it was scarier than we thought"

"Gogo are you okay Hun?"

"Yeah Aunt Cass I'm….. I'm ok now"

"Okay and also don't watch a movie if it is too scary okay"

"Okay Aunt Cass" Hiro said

"Good night you two"

Then Aunt Cass closed the door and went back down stairs.

"Are you okay Gogo"

"Yeah Hiro I'm fine"

Then Hiro got a tissue and wiped the tears from Gogo's face.

"I'm sorry Hiro"

"For what?"

"For buying that movie and that I cried on your shoulder"

"It's ok Gogo I will always be there for you…..In good times and bad times"

Then Gogo gave Hiro a big hug and kissed Hiro on the cheek

"Ok then now…let's go to sleep" Hiro said

"I hope that I won't have any nightmares" Gogo said

"Well I am sleeping right next to you so you should not have a problem Gogo"

"Well at least I have you"

"You can count on me"

Gogo chuckled

Then both of them kissed good night and fell asleep and Hiro was cuddling Gogo while they were asleep hoping that Gogo would not have any nightmares.

At around 2:00AM Hiro woke up and felt that Gogo was extremely warm so he woke her up and asked Baymax to scan her and after Baymax had finished scanning Gogo Hiro was terrified to hear that Gogo had fever because of all the ice creams that she had eaten.

 **That's it for the 9** **th** **chapter and I want to tell you guys that I have never watched Wrong Turn. And I have heard my friends talking about it so one day I was listening to them and it was sounding very scary so I decided to add a different kind of feel to this chapter so I added it in and chapter 10 will be a special chapter and also I want to notify you guys that I will not be uploading any chapters on the weekends and also this is the most longest Chapter out of all the other chapters. But this time the story turned out to be a lot more awesome and fun for me to write and stay alert when I upload new chapters by following my story and I'd appreciate it if you can Favorite and Review my Chapters as well. So stay cool guys and hope for a Special chapter tomorrow.**

 **And also i recently got this review from a guest**

 _I'm really confused, are they dating or not? But I love the story more than Fred loves comic books._

 **And the answer to that is NO... they are not dating... they go out together like best friends.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out


	10. Gogo gets sick but then she gets well

Chapter Ten – Gogo gets sick but then she gets well

Hiro was terrified to find out that Gogo had fever. So Hiro ran down stairs and got some ice and then he applied it on to Gogo's head. Right now Gogo was very very weak. She barely could raise her head.

Hiro helped Gogo to get her head on a pillow.

"Gogo...Gogo are you felling cold?" Hiro asked as he was applying some ice on to Gogo's head.

"Hiro..."Gogo tried to speak but she was too weak

Then Hiro kept his hand on Gogo's head to see if there was a high temperature and to his surprise the temperature was not that high so Hiro applied some more ice and got a blanket from his closet and wrapped Gogo with it to keep her warm.

"Ok Gogo now try to get some rest and hopefully the fever would be gone by Wednesday" Hiro said after he Wrapped Gogo with the blanket.

Gogo was very weak but she was able to reach out to Hiro's hand and she tried to talk.

"Thanks...Hiro. You made me comfortable enough to go back to sleep and you should get some sleep as well because you have to go to the institute today"

"What? I'm not leaving you Gogo. I'm staying at home today and I will make sure that you get well fast"

"Don't be stupid Hiro you don't have to be that much worried about me… Aunt Cass is there so you can go to the institute and I am not very sick so yeah there's nothing to worry about"

"But Gogo"

"Hiro you have to go to the institute. You will still come back home at around 1:30PM"

"Well if it's ok with you it's ok with me"

Gogo chuckled softly

"Ok come on let's get back to sleep it's 3:30PM"

"Ok Gogo I'll come. Give me a few minutes" Hiro said

Then Hiro sat next to Gogo while she was sleeping until about 4:15PM. Hiro momentarily checked Gogo's temperature and he was hoping that she would be well tomorrow and then he fell as sleep as well.

In the morning Hiro woke up a bit early and made Gogo a hot cup of coffee.

"Gogo are you awake?"

"I am now" Gogo Said as she stretched

"Great. How do you feel?"

"Yeah I can I actually feel a lot better now"

"That is very good news and here is a cup of coffee just for you" Hiro said

"Ohhhhh Thank you Hiro"

"You're welcome"

Then after a bit of time Hiro got ready and left the café and went to the institute.

At around 1:00PM Hiro came back to the café and the first thing that he did was make sure that Gogo was ok.

So he ran upstairs and when he got into his room Gogo was asleep on his bed. Hiro smiled and went near her and kept his hand check her temperature and it was becoming lower every hour and then he sat next to her and applied some more ice which made her wake up.

"Hiro?..."

"Yeah it's me How are you feeling nerd?" Hiro asked

"I don't have any sickness now but I still am a bit weak and I have to say…that coffee you gave in the morning really helped me"

"Well you should thank Aunt Cass for that"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I have some work to do then we'll play a bit of Call of Duty"

"Oh I have a better idea Hiro"

"What is it?"

"I'll teach you how to dance" Gogo said

"What! Why do I have to learn how to dance?"

"Because it is essential for a gentleman to learn to dance with his lady"

"What do you mean?"

"Fred will be having a party on the 30th of this month so I thought that maybe you and I could dance together" Gogo saod

"Gogo I'd love to dance with you but I don't know how to dance"

"Oh sure you do I'll teach you and we have a lot of time"

"Ok whatever that is fun for you"

"Ok so after you finish your we'll start"

"Ok" Hiro said

And after Hiro finished his work Gogo was very excited to start

"Ok so are you ready?"Hiro asked

"Do we have to do this?"

"Hiro if you want to show me that you love me you have to dance with me….Properly" Gogo said

"And if I don't?"

"You have to Kiss me"

"Well that's not so bad"

"No I mean a real Kiss not a Kiss on the cheek" Gogo said

"Wait you want me to give you a real Kiss?"

"Yeah and if you don't I will"

"Don't you think that it is a bit too much for a 14 year old?" Hiro said

"Well you are a lot older than a 14 year old so yeah I think it will be fine"

"Ok then let's start"

"Ok now the first step is to hold your partner correctly"

"Ok you mean from the waist right"

"Yes then there are a bunch of more dance moves so let's start"

"Ok then"

And after a bit of practice Hiro was able to dance but he still needed practice so after Gogo became satisfied she stopped.

"So was that so hard?"

"Well a bit but how will we dance in front of the others? I am very very shy" Hiro asked

"Don't worry Hiro if you feel too shy we can still go to Fred's garden and then we'll dance there and either way all I want you to do is impress me"

"Well I'm not a great dancer but there is one great dance move that I can do"

"Really and what is that?"

Hiro grabbed Gogo and dipped her and then pulled her toward him.

Hiro and Gogo were very close to each other

"So are you impressed?"

"Well you could say that"

Then Gogo gave Hiro a kiss on his cheek

"I love you Gogo"

"I love you too Hiro"

Then both of them rested their head on each other and enjoyed the moment just then Aunt Cass called both of them to dinner and after they ate dinner Gogo had something special for Hiro.

"Hiro I have a surprise for you" Gogo said

"Really?"

"Yeah but you have to close your eyes"

"Ok"

Then Gogo grabbed Hiro and ran into his room and made Hiro sit on his bed.

"Ok just give me a second" Gogo said

Gogo came back with a photo

"Ok open your eyes Hiro"

Hiro instantly fell in love with the photo that Gogo showed him

"Hey is that when we were watching the sunset near the San fransokyo?"

"Yeah it is"

"It looks very beautiful Gogo"

"I always knew that you would love this picture"

And just then Hiro and Gogo hear a knock at the window.

When they looked out from the window they saw Honey lemon, Fred and Wasabi waiting outside.

"Guys what are you doing it's 10:30 PM" Hiro asked

Wasabi got a ladder and told Hiro and Gogo to get down

"Hiro we'll explain later we have to go"

After Hiro and Gogo got down the gang got into wasabi's car and they drove to a house just a bit far from the institute.

"Um guys what are we doing here" Gogo asked

"Ok so here is the problem… there is a student in the institute that has actually stolen Honey lemon's ideas" Wasabi said

"And how did he steal them" Hiro asked

"He removed the hard drive from my computer and he says that if I make a complain that he stole my hard drive his friends will come after me and in the end he said that I will end up in the hospital" Honey Lemon said

"Who is this guy anyway" Gogo asked

"I don't know but I know that he is also a student who studies chemistry" Honey Lemon said

"So we are going to his house to get Honey's hard drive back and we're going to teach him a good lesson" said Wasabi

Then everyone slowly walked to the front door of the house and Fred used a paper clip to open the lock and after they got in Honey lemon and Gogo went into the student's room and Honey lemon told Wasabi, Fred and Hiro to search for the hard drive.

"Honey are you sure that this is safe?" Gogo asked

"Don't worry Gogo he won't wake up"

"Ok ok just do whatever you want and let's get out of here"

Honey lemon got some white hair dye and started to apply some on the student's hair

Meanwhile Hiro finally found the hard drive and then they decided to eat and drink something from the refrigerator.

Honey lemon was almost done but after she had finished the student woke up

Gogo quickly pulled Honey lemon away from him and both of them started to run but both of them were stopped when the student threw the same chemical that Honey lemon uses in battle.

"So you two thought that you could get away from me?"

Gogo tried to free her arms but she was stuck along with Honey lemon

"Who is this? is this your friend"

Gogo knew that this was not going to be good so she did the only thing she could

"Hiro!" Gogo screamed

As soon as Hiro heard this he came running into the room but he was shocked to see what happened.

The student punched Gogo so hard that she fell unconscious Hiro became very angry that he got a flower vase which was kept on a table and he threw it right on to the student's face. The student fell down and then wasabi and Fred helped Honey lemon and Gogo get out of the chemical that was holding them down and then Hiro carried Gogo and then the gang ran outside and raced away from the student's house.

Hiro was trying to wake up Gogo but she was really unconscious but somehow with the help from Honey Lemon Hiro managed to wake up Gogo

"Are you all right Gogo?" Hiro asked

"What happened" Gogo asked

"You got punched in the face"

Gogo had a small cut on her head but it was not critical so after Hiro and Gogo got home Hiro applied a plaster on to the cut on Gogo's face.

"You know Gogo"

"Yeah Hiro"

"I never noticed how beautiful you face was until today"

"So all the time you thought that I was not beautiful?"

"No I mean because of this plaster on your face it looks a bit ugly"

"How dare you say that my face is ugly"

"Oh no, I'm dead now"

"Come here" Gogo said as she started to chase Hiro around the room and finally when she caught Hiro she gave Hiro a small kiss on to his cheeks"

But this time Hiro had the guts to really give a Kiss to Gogo and somehow he kissed her and then both of them laughed.

"Did you just…..Kiss me Hiro?"

"Yes I … did are you going to kill me now"

Then Gogo kissed Hiro back

"No Hiro why would I ever want to do that? You have taken good really good care of me and I want to tell you that if you were not here I would never have been happy at all"

Then Hiro kissed Gogo again and then both of them fell asleep after a few minutes.

 **That's it for the 10** **th** **chapter and I hope that it is good and I wrote this chapter two times because I did not have a great story and Chapter 11 will come a bit late actually because I have to think of a new story so Follow, Favorite and Review my story.**

King Pumpkin Knucklehead

Signing out


	11. Perfect Together

Chapter Eleven – Perfect Together

Hiro and Gogo had an awesome night on Monday, and since that day…. (The day they had their first Kiss) Hiro and Gogo were waiting for another moment to share their Love. Hiro always loved to surprise Gogo so this time He wanted to buy Gogo a Camera but he did not have enough money to buy it. So he has to riskhis life and get the money in the only way possible….BOT FIGHTS!

It was yet another Friday with Hiro and Gogo was pretty excited to see what would happen with Hiro today.

"Hey Gogo can….can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Hiro asked

"Oh sure"

"Thanks"

Hiro started to browse to the website for bot fights and he was not aware of the environment around him so he continued to walk straight and Gogo was trying to figure out what Hiro was doing on her phone.

"Um.. what are you looking for Hiro?" Gogo asked

"Oh nothing I'm just loking for a computer on Ebay"

"Oh…..Ok so what are you trying to buy?"

"Oh just a simple one…. As long as I have my desktop PC I have more than enogh power to do my work"

Just then Gogo stoped near a pedistrian crossing. She was waiting until the traffic lights turned red but Hiro continued to walk forward until it was Gogo who pulled Hiro backwards to prevent him from being hit by a truck.

"Hiro stay focused….. We are walking. What are you looking in that anyway?" Gogo said

"Nothing"

Hiro quickly closed the internet browser and gave the phone back to Gogo but he forgot to delete the browsing history.

"What were you looking for Hiro?"

"I told you I was browsing Ebay" Hiro said

Gogo went into the browsing history

"Ebay huh?"

"Yeah"

"Then why does it say Bot Fights " Gogo asked

"Oh why? Why do I always forget to erase the Browsing history?" Hiro said to him self

"Hiro why are you going to Bot fights? You do know that it is illegal right?"

"I know but I need to do something with the money I get….. I mean…"

"What do you have to do with the money anyway?" Gogo asked

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Hiro"

"I told you I don't have anything to do with the money"

"Hiro if you don't tell me the truth….. I'll Kiss you"

"Well I don't mind Kissing you"

"Ok….. but I'll Kiss you in front of all the people around"

"What? No no not here"

"You have 3 seconds to tell me the truth"

"I am telling the truth"

"3"

"Please!"

"2"

"Alright…. I… wanted to buy you a gift for you and…..I don't have enough money to buy it so….. the only way to get the money I need is by going to a bot fight" Hiro said

"Hiro I appreciate that you want to give me a gift but…. Doing illegal things to get me a gift is…. not right"

"I know but I have no other way to show you how much I love you"

"Hiro… you don't have to give me a gift to show how much you love me. What you have given me I much more than I could ever imagine"

"Ok…. Name one thing that I have given you that shows how much I love you aside from the pen I gave you" Gogo said

"Hiro….. you gave me the one thing that only you can give me…a Kiss"

"A….Kiss?"

"It shows how much you love me and care about me and it is the one thing that no one else can ever give me"

"Is it really that much to you Gogo?"

"Yes Hiro"

"Then if you are happy with it then is it okay if I give you another one?"

Gogo chuckled

"Sure Hiro but not in here. We are still on the road"

"Oh right I almost forgot that"

Gogo chuckled

"Come on Knucklehead lets goto the fair" Gogo said

When they got to the fair Hiro and Gogo first went to the roller coaster ride and this time Hiro was not that scared. Mostly because Gogo let him hold on to her during the ride. Then they went to the bumper cars and then they went for some competitions and most of the time Gogo would win but sometimes Hiro would win as well. So after a fun filled day both of them went to enjoy the sunset as usual and Gogo thought that it would be fun if she could play a prank on Hiro.

So both of them started to walk back home after watching the sunset

"Hiro I have something to tell you" Gogo said

"What is it?"

"I ….am going back home today"

"What! Why?"

"My Mom said to come back home because I have not gone there since last week"

"Well it's ok but I wish that you could stay with me tonight" Hiro said

"Don't worry Hiro I'll be with you again on next Friday so stay calm"

"So are you really are going now?"Hiro asked

"Yes I am"

"Ok then stay safe Gogo"

Then Hiro got closer towards Gogo and gave her a Kiss and then both of them said goodbye to each other and Hiro started to walk back to the café . Of course Gogo was slowly and secretly following Hiro and she found it very funny.

Somehow Hiro got back into the café at around 6:30PM and went upstairs to his room and got a bath and he fell on the bed. Gogo got the ladder that Wasabi used the other day and she was watching Hiro from the window and she was trying her best not to laugh.

Then after a few minutes

Hiro heard a knock on the window and when he got up to see what it was….. He could not say a single word. Of course it was Gogo and she had a big smile on her face.

"Gogo what are you doing here? I thought went back home…"

"What? You really think that I would ever leave you alone Hiro?"

"But I thought that your Mom asked you to….."

"It was a prank Hiro"

"Oh…..you….." Hiro said

Gogo chuckled

"Hiro I can't believe that you… OH!" Gogo could not complete what she was saying because Hiro lifted her into his room.

Hiro and Gogo were laughing very hard that Hiro lost his balance and he fell on to the bed and Both of them were enjoying the moment.

One thing that Hiro loved about Gogo was her beautiful smile. It was one of the most beautiful features that Gogo had.

"You gave me your first Kiss. Now I'll give you my first Kiss" Gogo said

Gogo slowly got her face closer to Hiro's face and then gave him a 5 second Kiss and afterwards both of them ate dinner and tried to go to sleep but then Hiro and Gogo started to fight for the blanket. Hiro was pulling from one side while Gogo was pulling from the other side.

"I took it first"

"yeah but I want it as well" Hiro said

"Oh come on Hiro you do know that we are fighting over a blanket right?"

"So what are you triyng to say Gogo?"

"Well we can share it and it will be even more better"

"Ok then" And afterwards both of them Kissed Goog night and fell asleep.

 **Here it is the Eleventh chapter and please tell me if there are any mistakes and also I an starting to study for my exams so I will not be adding a chapter every day but I will add a chapter when I have time. So Favourite, Review and Follow my story**

King Pumpkin KnuckleHead

Signing out


	12. Back for Revenge

Chapter Twelve – Back for Revenge

It was a pretty usual Saturday morning for Hiro and Gogo. But today was a special day for Aunt Cass. It was her Birthday and Hiro wanted to give her a gift because if Aunt Cass was not there for the last 10 years no one would have been there to take care of Hiro and Tadashi. So Hiro woke up Gogo earlier

"Good morning Gogo"

"Good morning Hiro"

"Come on get a bath and get dressed we have to go to a flower shop"

"A…. Flower shop? Why?" Gogo asked

"It's Aunt Cass' Birthday"

"Oh so that's why you woke me early"

"Yeah so you are ok with coming with coming with me right?"

Gogo chuckled

"Oh Hiro….. You are the most sweet friend I ever had"

"Thanks" Hiro said

"Alright give me a few minutes and I'll be ready"

So after Hiro and Gogo got ready they left the café at around 9:12AM and got to the nearest flower shop and by 10:30AM they bought a bouquet of flowers and started to walk back to the Café.

"What do you think?" Hiro asked

"Your Aunt will love it Hiro"

"Yeah she really loves flowers"

"Hey I have an Idea"

"What is it?"

"How about you and I make dinner for Aunt Cass as a special treat?"

"That's…. a brilliant idea but….. I don't know how to cook"

"Don't worry Hiro I teach you"

"Ok then" Hiro said

"Hey after we um….. get back to the café shall we make a bet"

"Gogo….. I don't like making bets you know that since"

"Since I made you Kiss me?"

Hiro slightly pushed Gogo and both of them laughed

"Yeah since that day" Hiro said

Gogo chuckled

"Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it Hiro"

"I didn't say that"

Just then Gogo received a call on her phone

"Hello…Hello?"

But Gogo didn't hear anyone and when she checked the phone number of the received call it was an "Unknown Number" and she thought that it was a mistake.

"Who was that?" Hiro asked

"I don't know"

"What is the number?"

"There is no number"

"Oh ok then it must be a mistake"

After a few minutes Hiro and Gogo were almost near the café but when Gogo looked behind the only thing she had in mind was to grab Hiro and run but I was too late.

It was the same Guy who stole Honey Lemon's hard drive a few days ago and he's back for revenge.

He had 3 more men with him and they quickly got a hold of Hiro and Gogo

"So if it isn't the world's most adorable couple… I hope you said goodbye to each other …. Guys put them to sleep" The student said

Hiro tried to fight but Both Hiro and Gogo were unable to do so and in a few seconds both of them were unconscious.

The student told his friends to tie Hiro and Gogo and put them into the van and then a friend of the student started to drive the van away from the café.

Hiro woke up unaware of where he was and he was very scared to see Gogo fallen unconscious beside him.

"Oh you are awake….. I never thought that you would be able to move after the punch that you got"

"You… What do you want from us?" Hiro asked

"Isn't it obvious…the day that you and your gang broke into my house, injured me and also drank all my sodas….since that day I've been wanting to get my revenge on you"

"You did something wrong" Hiro said

"So what?"

"That is why we broke into your house….. To teach you a lesson"

Just then Gogo slowly woke up

"Oh perfect now we can start the show… guys teach them a lesson"

Then Gogo whispered to Hiro

"Hiro there is a key in my pocket …. try and get it out so we can use it to cut the ropes"

"Ok…. I'll try"

But before Hiro could reach for the key one of the men landed a huge punch on Gogo's shoulder and she screamed in pain.

Hiro got up with anger and kicked the man and so hard that he fell then Hiro got loose of the ropes that were used to tie him up and fought through the student's men and somehow Hiro was able to stop the van and tied the student's arms and legs and in a few minutes the police arrived and then the student and his friends were arrested and Hiro and Gogo were taken to the hospital.

"Don't worry Gogo we're going to be fine"

There were tears coming from Gogo's eyes because of the huge punch on to her shoulder. Then after a while Hiro Gogo came out of the hospital and sat down on a bench nearby.

"Are you felling ok Gogo?"

"Well I feel better than how I felt before"

"Look I'm really sorry for getting you into this mess Gogo" Hiro said

"It is ok Hiro , It was not your fault"

"Of course it is my fault…. I was the one that threw a flower pot onto his head"

Gogo chuckled

Then a police officer came near Hiro and Gogo

"Um are you two going home?" The officer asked

"Oh…hello officer. Um….. yes after a few minutes we'll have to catch a bus to get back home" Gogo said

"No no you kids don't have to go on the bus….. I'll give you a ride home"

"Thanks officer but we can go in the bus and….. We can spend some time together" Hiro said

"Oh alright but I have something that belongs to you"

The police officer got the bouquet of flowers that Hiro bought for Aunt Cass.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much officer" Hiro said

"You're welcome kid. I'll be heading home now so be safe alright"

And then Hiro and Gogo got on the bus to get back to the café and on the way Gogo fell asleep on Hiro's shoulder and Hiro was enjoying the outside view and after a few minutes they came near to the café.

"Gogo wake up we are near the café"

"Hey…. What's the time Hiro?"

"It's around 9:00 PM"

Gogo was very tired so she was not able to stay awake. Just after a few seconds Hiro tried to wake her again.

"Gogo….come on we need to get off the bus"

"Ok ok just…. Give me a second"

Gogo continued to sleep on Hiro's shoulder until Hiro lifted her and carried her out of the bus.

"Hiro… put me down…."

"Alright"

"Ohhhh….. For how long did I sleep?"

"Well almost one hour and how is your shoulder"

"It's a lot better now. Come on let's get back to the café. I want to get some sleep" Gogo said

"Ok"

"Oh thank god you two are ok. Where were you two?" Aunt Cass said as she hugged Hiro and Gogo

"Oh um we went to a fare and we fell asleep" Hiro said

"Oh… come on go get a bath then we'll have dinner" Aunt Cass Said

"Wait you didn't have dinner?"

"I never eat dinner alone Hiro"

"Oh and by the way Happy Birthday" Then Hiro gave Aunt Cass the bouquet of flowers that he bought

"Oh thank you Hiro"

"Happy Birthday Aunt Cass" Gogo said

"Thank you Gogo"

"We'll come down for Dinner as soon as we get a bath and get dressed" Hiro said

Then Hiro and Gogo went upstairs

"Gogo you go and get a bath first then I'll go"

"No no Hiro you go first. I'm gonna take some rest" Gogo said

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok then" Hiro said

But Gogo fell asleep and after Hiro got dressed he came back to Gogo

"Gogo Gogo wake up"

"Ok"

"Go and get a bath" Hiro said

"Alright"

Then Hiro pulled Gogo from her legs because she never woke up

"Hiro! I told you I'll get up"

"No no I'll help you"

"Alright fine I'll get a bath" Gogo said

So finally Gogo got a bath and after she got dressed the first thing she did was fall right on top on of Hiro.

"Oh! Gogo why did you do that?"

"That was for troubling me" Gogo said

"Ok you win….. now can you please get off me"

Gogo fell asleep while she was still on top of Hiro

"Gogo?" Hiro tried to get Gogo off him but in the end he didn't care and he fell asleep as well

Then after a while Aunt Cass came upstairs

"Hey are you two coming down for dinner?..."

And when she saw both of them fallen asleep it brought a smile onto her face and she thought that it would be ok to eat dinner alone for today.

 **That was the 12th chapter and tell me if there are any mistakes and also I will write two chapters for every week until August because I have my examinations and also I will not be writing from the 14** **th** **to the 25** **th** **of July so I hope that you can be patient enough till I finish my Exams. So Favourite, Review and Follow my story.**

King Pumpkin KnuckleHead

Signing out


	13. Aunt Cass finds it out

Chapter Thirteen – Aunt Cass finds it out

It was yet another Sunday Morning in the café. It was around 8:30 AM and Hiro and Gogo as usual were still sleeping. Hiro was holding Gogo in his hands and Aunt Cass was pretty happy and amazed to see her nephew being best friends with a girl that barely even says a joke. And she wanted to talk with both of them so she made breakfast and brought it up stairs to Hiro's room and she sat down on a chair right next to Hiro's bed and waited until Hiro and Gogo woke up.

At around 9:00AM Hiro finally woke up. But he could not move because Gogo was asleep on his chest. But the real surprise Hiro got was that when he looked around he saw Aunt Cass smiling and looking at both of them. Hiro quickly lifted his head and Gogo woke up as well.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro said

"Oh don't be alarmed you two can sleep for a few more minutes if you want" Aunt Cass said

"What? We were not sleeping together" Hiro said

"You two sure look cute" Aunt Cass said

"Aunt Cass please" Hiro said

"What? I am telling the truth. I saw you two sleeping together and…. Oh my gosh!" Aunt Cass said

"Why what's the problem?" Hiro said

"Did you two…..Kiss?" Aunt Cass asked

"What? No! How can you even ask that when Gogo is right next to me?" Hiro said

"Then why is there lipstick on your face" Aunt Cass asked

Hiro and Gogo froze and both of them became pink in just seconds

"Oh that well…I fell asleep on Hiro and…" Gogo said

"Oh….. Come here come here" Then Aunt Cass reached out and Gave Hiro and Gogo a big hug

"Are you mad that Gogo and I slept together?" Hiro said

"No of course not you two look adorable just like Tadashi" Aunt Cass said

"Tadashi?" Gogo asked

"Oh I didn't tell you….. Tadashi fell in love with Honey Lemon when he joined the institute. One day I saw both of them eating sushi together in the café and that is the day that I found out about Tadashi's love interest" Aunt Cass said

"That is very nice but we are not in love with each other" Hiro said

"Yeah we're just best friends" Gogo said

"For now but I another year or maybe even a few months later you two will fall in love trust me" Aunt Cass said

"Unbelievable" Hiro said

"Or maybe you two are already Girlfriend and Boyfriend that is why you two always hang out" Aunt Cass said

Gogo remained silent and allowed Hiro to handle this conversation

"Come on Aunt Cass please I'm still too young to fall in love" Hiro said

"Tell the truth you two" Aunt Cass said

"I'm just Hiro's Best friend Aunt Cass" Gogo said

"Gogo I know that it might be hard to tell the truth but I want to see whether my nephew's future wife… is going to be you" Aunt Cass said

Hiro and Gogo understood that Aunt Cass was happy that they were together so Gogo told Hiro to tell the truth to Aunt Cass

"Yes it is true… Gogo and I….are in love with each other"

"I knew it….oh… oh I'm I'm so happy right now…" Aunt Cass said

"But please Aunt Cass… don't tell anyone about this ok" Hiro said

"Sure sure" Aunt Cass said

"So you really aren't angry that I fell in love with Hiro?"

"Of course not Gogo. You're a girl I know….. so I have no problem at all"

"Wow! You are the best Aunt ever!" Hiro said

"Alright you two eat up I made a special for breakfast"

"Thanks Aunt Cass" Both of them said

"I'll see you two downstairs"

Then Aunt Cass went downstairs and let Hiro and Gogo have some time together

"Hiro you must be the luckiest person in the world"

"How do you know? Huh?"

"Well first… You have Aunt Cass who is the best Aunt that I have ever seen and second… You have me"

"Who always likes to punch me and play pranks on me…Right?"

Gogo got very angry and she replied with a "Power packed **Punch** and turned away from Hiro"

"Ow!….. ok ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that"

"Oh now you want to tell me that you're sorry?"

"Come on Gogo it was just a joke"

"Go away Hiro"

"Come on please don't get mad at me Gogo"

"I am mad with you Hiro!"

Hiro grabbed Gogo and turned her face toward him

"Gogo I am so….. Sorry please forgive me if I hurt your feelings or anything"

"That really really hurt me Hiro why would you describe me as annoying?"

"I'm sorry I never thought that you would feel bad. The words just ran out of my mouth"

"Next time….. Think twice before you say something"

"So am I forgiven?" Hiro asked

"No and I am not talking with you for the rest of the day"

"Oh come on you got to be kidding me!"

"Unless….."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you let me give you little gift" Gogo said

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you give something"

"Alright then"

Actually the gift that Gogo was going to give Hiro was none other than a

Big slap right on to Hiro's left cheek

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh I can't feel my cheek. Seriously. You had to slap me that hard?" Hiro asked

"Consider that as a reminder to think before you talk" Gogo said

And to show Hiro how much she loves him. Gogo leaned towards Hiro and kissed him and Hiro Kissed her back and both of them enjoyed the moment together.

For Hiro it was really helpful. The pain of the slap that Gogo gave him was instantly gone away and all that he could do was close his eyes and let things happen and It took around 15 seconds for both of them to end the Kiss

"And consider that as a reminder of how much I love you Hiro"

"Oh Gogo…. You never seem to disappoint me"

"So how is your cheek?"

"I never felt better" Hiro said

"Great but you should wait for a few minutes before you go downstairs" Gogo said

"Why?"

Gogo chuckled

"Your cheek…. It is really red"

"Oh great….. Now I have to wait more time on my bed"

"Just give it 5 minutes it will fade away and now I'm going to get a bath and I'll get dressed" Gogo said

"You're not going anywhere" Then Hiro pulled Gogo toward him and held onto her tightly and he did not let her go. Hiro and Gogo were laughing together Gogo was trying her best to free herself from Hiro's arms. But Gogo was not able to.

"All right Hiro…. I'll wait till your cheek becomes normal again"

"Thanks"

3 minutes later

"Can I go now?"

"Is my cheek still red?" Hiro asked

"No not anymore"

"Ok then"

"Alright just give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready"

Then both of them got ready and they went downstairs but Aunt Cass asked them to come with her today.

"Where are we going Aunt Cass?" Gogo asked

"To the store… I want to buy some baking equipment"

"Then after that… Where are we going?" Hiro asked

"Then we'll go to…. Um …. How about the park?"

"Why do we have to go to the park…. What can we do there?" Hiro asked

"Come on Hiro enjoy the time with Gogo…. Isn't it exciting? Today was the happiest day of my life….. my little Hiro and Gogo…. Oh I can't wait to see the future" Aunt Cass said

"What? What do you mean by Future?" Hiro said Gogo

"You know… after a few years you two will be able to get Married!"

"What!…. Aunt Cass… Gogo is right here!"

"Hey I told you Hiro….. I don't have any problem at all" Gogo said

"See…. Gogo is fine…. You have to open up Hiro. You need to have more confidence to impress a Girl"

"Aunt Cass please don't give me tips on how to impress a girl while Gogo is right next to me"

Gogo chuckled

"Oh and also make the first move. Don't wait until she asks you out on a date. Women like men who are confident, Brave and strong" Aunt Cass said

"Wow! Thanks a lot Aunt Cass"

"Anytime you need help I'll be there to help"

Gogo was trying her best not to laugh. She did grow a lot of interest to go on a date with Hiro but she waited until Hiro asked her out.

Then they bought the equipment that Aunt Cass wanted and went to the park.

"Alright you two sit here I'll be right back" Aunt Cass said

Hiro and Gogo sat on a bench and waited. Then Gogo started to talk

"So… Hiro... is your Aunt a Love expert?"

"Oh I'm so sorry about that. It must have felt really awkward"

"No no it was really useful actually"

Aunt Cass bought some cotton candy and headed back to Hiro and Gogo but she stopped walking when she saw both of them talking.

"So are you going to do it?" Gogo said

"Um do what?"

"Make the first move… ask me out on a date?"

"Uhh… maybe"

"So you still are the same old boy that I met a year ago?"

"No no… I am not old and I certainly am not a boy"

"Well if you are not a boy what are you?" Gogo asked

"I am a… Man"

"Really?"

"Of course I am"

"Well a man should be confident enough to ask a woman out for a date" Gogo said

"Well we can go anywhere we want…"

"Hiro it's not like you just go somewhere with me…. it has to be special…. you have to take me out for dinner"

"Well I wish I could do that"

"Well at least we'll get something small like a bunch of corndogs or burritos"

"Well if it's ok with you"

"It is perfectly fine with me"

"Then here I go… ok…. um….. Gogo"

"Yes Hiro"

"Do you…mind going….. Out for date with me?" Hiro asked very nervously

Gogo chuckled

"Come on don't it as a joke"

"I'm sorry…. Of course I want to go out on a date with you. So when are we going?"

"Well how about next Friday?"

"Yeah that would be perfect and also where are we going?"

"Oh… that is a surprise just for you"

"Hiro you are wonderful"

"Thanks and also… on the day of the date… try and wear a different dress ok you'll look beautiful"

"I don't know about that. I never really wanted to be fancy"

"Come on try it out. I'm pretty sure that you'll be even more beautiful with a dress"

"So you took my advice Hiro" Aunt Cass said

"Yes that was…. Very useful….. thanks a lot by the way"

"So I got some Cotton candy and we'll go back home after a few more minutes"

At around 1:10PM Aunt Cass, Hiro and Gogo got back to the café and Aunt Cass had some activities planned for the rest of the day.

"Alright who wants to play snakes and ladders?" Aunt Cass asked

"Snakes and ladders?" Hiro asked

"Yeah it's pretty fun board game"

"Ok then were in but can tell us how to play?" Gogo asked

"Oh sure Gogo come on you two sit down"

Then Hiro and Gogo sat on the floor and Aunt Cass brought the board which is used to play the game.

"Ok so first you have to choose your desired item from this box. This is used to represent where you are in the game"

"Ok so I can pick anything"

"Yes"

"Ok then I'll choose the white pearl" Gogo said

"I choose the red button" Hiro said

"Great I'll choose the…. Yellow bead" Aunt Cass said

"Now what?" Hiro asked

"Then you have to roll the pair of dice and if you get 1 six or 1 one on both dices you get a chance to get into the game and you also get another chance to roll. When you get into the game you will advance up squares as you roll the dice. There are 50 squares on the board and you advance them according to the number that you roll on the dice. For example if I roll 6 I will advance 6 squares. But if you land on a snake you will be sent down 5 squares. So are you two ready to play?"

"Yeah" Gogo said

"Alright let's get started!"Aunt Cass said

They started to play and Aunt Cass got into the game first then Gogo and Then Hiro. Aunt Cass had a lot of experience playing this game so she easily scored and Gogo found it very easy and fun. But Hiro was not able to score a lot in the game because most of the time he would land on a snake. So three of them had a lot of fun and then they played Sudoku, Monopoly and scrabble. The last game that they played for the day was chess. Even though only two people could play chess, Aunt Cass and Gogo played together against Hiro. Hiro was really awesome in chess so Aunt Cass and Gogo had a very hard time playing chess with Hiro. Hiro knew moves that Aunt Cass and Gogo never thought of. So after they finished playing chess Hiro was very proud to say that he was undefeated. So Aunt Cass and Gogo gave him a round of applause.

"Thank you, Thank you" Hiro said

"Congratulations Knuckle Head" Gogo said

"Oh I get it. You're jealous"

"Really? What would I be jealous of?"

"You're jealous that I was able to play well" Hiro said

"How dare you say that to a lady?"

"Oh so you're a lady now huh?"

Aunt Cass chuckled

"Come here you!" Gogo said

"Be careful you two" Aunt Cass said

Hiro and Gogo started to run around the living room and Hiro ran into the kitchen and got a frying pan.

"Ah! Ok ok you win…. Please don't kill me" Hiro said

"Why would I kill you?" Gogo asked as she chuckled

"Because that is what I thought that you would do to me"

"Oh you little"

Gogo walked towards Hiro but then Hiro slipped and fell on the ground and Hiro grabbed onto Gogo as he fell so both of them fell down.

"Oh!" Gogo shouted

Hiro and Gogo started to laugh

"You really had to grab me Hiro?" Gogo asked

"Well I had no one else to grab onto"

"Hey where is the frying pan that you were holding"

"I don't know….. oh there it is it fell on the rug"

"Oh Hiro you really are the sweetest boy I ever met" Gogo said

"Hey don't' you remember? I am a man now"

"You are not a man yet Hiro. You have to above 18 years to be considered a man. But still I love you"

"Thank you for appreciating me" Hiro said

"You're welcome. Come get up"

"So after we eat dinner we'll play that mini game in call of duty?" Hiro asked

"Sure but this time promise me that you will not have any nightmares ok?"

"I promise"

"Ok then kiss me" Gog said

"Really Gogo?"

"Oh come on just a small one on the cheek"

"Ok"

Hiro gave a small kiss onto Gogo's cheek and then they ate dinner and got a bath.

At around 8:15PM Hiro was really excited to play the mini game this time because he wanted to give Gogo a big surprise and by surprise he meant a big scare

"Ok Gogo you plait first I played it last time"

"Ok here I go" Gogo said

Hiro and Gogo played it together and they had a fun time. Gogo was able to go up to round 5 but after round 5 she was not able to continue playing because she felt very sleepy. So Hiro turned his computer off and both of them went to sleep.

After while Hiro got up and went near to his closet and got a mask that he once used for Halloween and he wore it and got back on the bed and went back to sleep. At around 1:12AM Gogo turned around and she accidently knocked her head on Hiro's head so she opened her eyes and she saw something that looked very different so she took out her phone and turned the screen on and well she…pretty much screamed very loudly and fell from the bed and she was unable to breathethen Hiro ran toward her.

"Gogo? Gogo?" Hiro asked

Gogo was not breathing properly because she was frightened of the mask that Hiro was wearing.

"Gogo stop breathing so fast. try slowing down"

"Hi..ro …. I …need..wat..er" Gogo tried to speak

"ok ok. I'll get you some water"

When Hiro got back to Gogo she was still fighting to breathe and he knew that it would not be good if Gogo continued to breathe like this so he did something he really regretted.

Hiro kissed Gogo and he held onto her until her heartbeat slowed down

"Gogo? Are you ok"

"Hiro…. you really…..helped me a lot. Oh I'll have that water now"

"Here you go"

Hiro realized that Gogo didn't know that He was the person who scared her so Hiro thought that it would be best if he didn't tell Gogo.

"Do you have any difficulty breathing?"

"No… I'm fine Hiro I should really thank you" Gogo said

"Well let's get back to sleep"

Gogo got back on to the bed and she found the mask that Hiro wore and she turned to Hiro and asked

"Hiro is this yours?"

" Ah…No"

Hiro knew that Gogo would surely kill him now.

"Then who wore this same mask for Halloween last year"

"I don't know" Hiro said

"So it was you that scared me"

"Yes…yes it was me"

"I could have died!"

"But you didn't…..ha..ha...ohhhh…. I'm so dead" Hiro said nervously

"You know I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Yes but the next time you try to scare me. Don't wear a mask or a costume or whatever that is scary and by the way how did you know that Kissing me would help me to calm down? "

"I didn't know that it would work. It just came into my head and I thought that it would be worth a try" Hiro said

"Come here….. bird brains"

Gogo pulled Hiro toward her and gave him a Kiss

"So do you promise me that you will never scare me again?" Gogo asked

"I promise"

"And you can never break a promise"

"Of course Gogo… Ok now let's get back to sleep"

"Good night Hiro"

"Good night Gogo"

Then Both of them fell asleep

 **And there it is the final chapter for June. As I told you guys before I have my examinations next month so I have to study and so I will not be adding any new chapters until the25th of July. I know that it might be hard to wait for one entire month but hey life doesn't always go the way you plan it. So I will miss you guys a lot and while I am gone feel free to review, Favourie, Follow and share my story so Good night everyone/Good day everyone. I'll see you guys soon.**

 **King Pumpkin KnuckleHead**

Signing out


End file.
